


Boy With No Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore, or at least mentions of axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original embalming team had sent the body in with questions none of the doctors had ever heard about.  The boy with the honey-colored hair that was tousled and spiked in all directions was missing his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy With No Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back but i still kinda like it. You can find the picture that goes along with it here->http://leonkuwatachokingonballs.tumblr.com/post/44428328083/what-the-doctors-were-looking-for-well-they-just

What the doctors were looking for, well, they just didn’t know. They had spent so long peeling back flawless skin strip-by-strip that they had long forgotten what the original objective of the dissection was.

The boy had come in thirteen days back, his body already embalmed (eye caps were already inserted and plump lips sewn shut) as if he were to be shipped off to a funeral home at any moment. The original embalming team had sent the body in with questions none of the doctors had ever heard about. The boy with the honey-colored hair that was tousled and spiked in all directions was missing his heart.

They had talked to his boyfriend (who was now less of a boy, and more of an emotional wreck covered in crimson spikes) if the boy with what he claimed to be eye’s “more perfect and more blue than the sky on the most gorgeous day of the year” had any strange signs of illness before his abrupt death. The man with the wild hair and now-bloodshot green eyes had said his lover (apparently named “Roxas”) was complaining of chest pains. Both of them shrugged it off as either agita or pyrosis, but by the time things got serious, time had also run out. Roxas had died while he and his lover ( who had introduced himself as “Axel”, them promptly started to spell out his name for the records) waited for an ambulance to arrive at the complex they lived in.

Days of careful scalpel work with little to no rest had quickly turned into wrestling with mangled intestines and plucking out cut-up organs. A few innards were carefully preserved, and others haphazardly strewn throughout the operation room. They found nothing that even resembled a the missing muscle, only a fist-sized patch of darkened skin where it would usually be located. 

They should’ve reported their findings. They should’ve taken great care of the boys’ now mutilated body. They should’ve kept looking for a solution, or at least how he could’ve lived all those years perfectly fine without the essential body part. But instead, they were sloppily sewing up his stomach, and trying to remember whether or not the embalming team had said anything about the funeral being open-casket.


End file.
